A Square Peg in a Round Hole
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Hope Grayson, A.K.A Ghost, feels a little different. Then again, she's the only Meta in Bludhaven. But how she deals with that feeling is another matter entirely. 1-shot and epilogue. Sequel to The Family That Fights Crime Together, Stays Together.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up feeling a little bit grumpy. I have school today. I don't like anything about it.

O.K. I like art class but that's about it.

I get dressed, grab my backpack, then head to the living room. Though, as soon as I appear in it, I see the bus pull up.

Crap.

I say Goodbye to my parents then, feeling somewhat reluctant, get on board the bus. I hear some kid hiss in my ear as I sit down.

"Freak."

Here we go. Everybody on the bus calls me names. Most of the insults are about my height. I'm 16 and 5 feet tall. Yes, I know that's short for my age. Why doesn't the driver make then stop?

As usual, I ignore them. Wish I had brought a book.

The bus arrives at school. I march off. Though, at school, the insults continue. Too late to change schools now. Much to my chagrin. I'd fight at least one of the kids but I don't want to get suspended.

I know I'm different though. I'm the only Meta in Bludhaven. Only girl who can turn invisible.

"Shrimp."  
"Midget."  
"Knee high to a grasshopper." Nerd.

I continue to ignoring the insults, mainly because I have no idea what to say.

Thank God for art class.

Oh. There's a substitute. She has no idea what she's doing.

"Why don't you go help the sub, teacher's pet?"

I roll my eyes. I get called that a lot in this class. And I hate it. I always have. I do help the sub though. I appreciate her thanks until some kid trips me.

That pisses me off. I'd snap at him but I can tell he's a favorite.

Figures.

My last class is math. That's my least favorite subject. I even have homework. Great.

Man, I really want to vent right now.

I had a lousy day and I still feel different. Really different. Square peg in a round hole kind of different.

As soon as I get home, I head to the work out room. Not to spar though. For the punching bag. I'm not really in the mood for sparring and, at present, there's no one here anyway.

I'd talk to Tim on my cell phone but he's busy. As for my homework, I'll do it later. I'd tell my parents that I'm home but I want to let my frustration out first. I set my backpack down on the work out room floor then, determined to let it all out my way, head towards the punching bag.

I just want to use my fists now. Only my fists.

I stand a good distance away from the bag, then start letting out my frustration. Feels good.

I continue punching as I feel my frustration slowly start to disappear. Don't really feel like using another method right now.


	2. Epilogue

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I park the car then head inside.

"Hope, I'm home!"

Where is she? I know she'd be home by now. I look around until I hear something. It sounds like it's coming from the work out room. Is Hope in there?

I go to find out. Well, there's her backpack and...I see Hope at the punching bag. Looks as though she's letting out some frustration. Must have had a bad day at school. I know she's teased a lot.

"Hope?" "Don't want to talk right now Dad."

Hope's not using any protection for her fists and she's punching pretty hard. Definitely had a bad day at school. She always tells Babs and I everything. When she's not talking to Tim and Kit* that is. I try calling her name again.

"I thought I said I don't want to talk right now." "I thought you knew you can tell me everything."

Turn around Hope. Please. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Not sure what to do, I try calling her name again.

"What part of I don't want to talk right now are you having trouble understanding?"

I hear a little bit of anger in her voice.

"The don't."

Seeming somewhat reluctant, she turns around and faces me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry I snapped at you. I didn't really have the greatest day at school, and I'm feeling kind of different right now, but that's no excuse."

We sit down on a mat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "Not really sure you'll understand but I might as well." "What makes you think I won't understand?" "Well, let's see, you were never teased about your height."

She's got a point.

"No, instead, I was teased about my heritage. That was when I wasn't be called a charity case."

Hope knows that, on my Dad's side, I'm half Gypsy. She's heard me scream in Romany. I spoke that language with my parents but I had a nightmare about...that night.

"Yeah, I used to be called a charity case too. But you're not a Meta. No one in this city, except me, is. I'm the only person I know who has the power to turn invisible."

Again, she's got a point.

"I feel like a square peg in a round hole."

Hope...

"Yes, but you're my square peg. As for the round hole...I'll use my escrima sticks to make it square." "You think you can do that?" "For you, yes, I'll try as hard as I can to make that happen. I'll call in backup if I need to."

She smiles.

"Thanks Dad." "Not a problem."

I'd ruffle her hair but I know she doesn't like that. I notice her knuckles are kind of red.

"You O.K?"

She nods.

"I think so, yeah." "I want you to know something else." "What's that?" "You may be different but I wouldn't have you any other way."

Her smile widens.

"I think you just made the hole square." "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Are you underestimating my ability with escrima sticks?" "When you're the one who taught me how to fight? Of course I'm not. It's just that, sometimes words speak louder than actions, instead of vice versa. Speaking of actions..."

She wrinkles her nose.

"I have math homework. But I'm looking forward to going on patrol."

I smile.

"Me too. I like going on patrol with you better than going out alone." "Good. Nightwing needs a partner anyway. He's got a tendency to get into trouble."

She grins, grabs her backpack, then heads to her room. I roll my eyes.

"I am not a trouble magnet!" "That's not what Mom said!"

Babs shows up and grins.

"Don't try to deny it Dick." "Where would the point be in that?" "There wouldn't be any. Hope and I have known you too long." "I know when I'm beaten." "Not during your "night shift" you don't. But we love you anyway."

I grin.

"I should hope so." "Nice pun Dad!"

I hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Later, after dinner, Hope and I are ready to go on patrol.

"Now I really don't feel that different."

I smile.

"Good."

She grins.

"Yeah. Now come on! We've got butt to kick."

I manage to hide laughter as I head out on patrol with my daughter. Difference and all, she always be my daughter. I can't help but be proud of her.

* * *

*see Just a Little Kit for Kit's first appearance


End file.
